User blog:Flaming Ice Wolf/Wolf's Top 20 Characters
Saw this bandwagon and decided heck why not could be fun. Will start off as 20 may change depending on how many people get, since I have a lot of characters I will try and limit it to 1 per series (if I didn't half of this list would be from 1 series). These are in no particular order of favoritism. Avoid looking them up please, I'll be surprised if some people get a few of these. You can guess as many times as you'd like. 20: Tiny Tina "All around the Sta-actus plant, the stalker chased the bandit, the stalker thought 'twas all in fun - POP! (big explosion) Goes the bandit!" 19: Magus "If history is to change, let it change! If the world is to be destroyed, so be it! If my fate is to be destroyed... I must simply laugh!" 18: Sir Auron "Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" 17: Bill Cipher (Said quickly) "Remember: reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram. Buy gold. Bye!" (vanishes) 16: Aku "Oh put that thing away, Samurai. We all know whats going to happen. You'll swing your sword, I'll fly away, and probably say something like, "I'll be back, Samurai!" And then I'll flutter over the horizon and we probably won't see each other for...about a week. And then we'll do the same thing again." 15: Ozpin "You... have silver eyes..." 14: ??? "Lifes hardest choices are the ones that force you to question your own moral code, my choice has led me here, standing against those I once called brothers. History may brand me traitor, rebel, or renegade, but in the end it doesn't matter how history remembers me, what matters is that I followed my own creed." 13: Midna "Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one." 12: Kratos Aurion "GAH! _...you pathetic, inferior being!" (Characters quote)'' "Feel the pain...(slash)...of those inferior beings...(slash again and first person falls)...as you burn in hell!"'' '' '' 11: Dio "I REJECT MY HUMANITY!" 10: Grimsley "There are bad ways to win...and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all..." 9: ??? "Lets get going" (Character quote) "(Happy Beeping)" 8: Felix "At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy!" 7: ??? "What would you ask of this humble merchant?" 6: Mordin Solus "Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." 5: ??? "Look at all the shit that's happened to you. You were saved from the explosion that leveled a mountaintop, and fell out of the Fade. You traveled through time. (or) You fought a demon inside your mind - in the middle of a pitched battle between templars. Faced down one of the ancient magisters who started the Blights. Had a mountain fall on you and lived. Single-handedly saved the Orlesian Empire. Stopped an army of demons. Whatever in the Maker's name happened in the Temple of Elfy Shit. ONE of those things would be impossible. All of them together? That's a miracle." 4: Asura "Why do you always act so recklessly? I didn't want this to happen, that's why I..." (character quote 1)'' "I....I couldn't bear to see you suffer."'' (crying) "Stupid!" (character quote 2) "No more crying...Smile. My wrath...is finally...gone. 3: ??? "I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked, or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost." 2: Sans "Heya. You've been busy, huh? ...so, i've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" 1: Waluigi You thought it was number 1 spot time? "Too Bad! _ Time!" '' '' Category:Blog posts